custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Harlen
Harlen is a toa of radiation and is known for his angry attitude. Biography Matoran Like most of Chroros Nui's inhabitants Harlen was placed on the planet of Zypvera by the Great Beings. Not long into the construction of the continent's capital, Felrickar, he and several others moved north to form the section of Zutal. Harlen partook in the establishment of Aqio, a small village resting atop a large plateau. Harlen made his living as a construction worker as the town began to expand, eventually becoming part of a small company which travelled around Zutal in search of construction projects in need of completion. Later, after many years of work, Harlen and the other workers eventually settled back down in Aqio. Vhaine purge During the purge a vhaine stumbled across the village while fleeing from the Chroros Nui military. Harlen refused to help the vhaine who had tried to force his way into the matoran's home. Eventually breaking into Harlen's home, the vhaine knocked the matoran unconscious. Harlen awoke to find his hut burnt to the ground, surrounded by numerous soldiers and his fellow villagers. The vhaine had managed to escape from the burning hut, appearing to have stolen all of Harlen's belongings before finally setting his hut on fire. It was this event which sparked Harlen's hatred for the vhaine species and his support of the purge. Chroros Nui Civil War Harlen was part of the riots which took place in Zutal because of the security cameras that were set up across his home village. Hundreds of arrests were issued to the rioters. Eventually, the government sent tactical teams to take care of some of the larger riots, one of which Harlen was involved in. He managed to escape back to Aqio unharmed. War soon broke out between the government and a large rebel group, quickly spreading across the continent. Having seen first hand what the government were willing to do to unarmed rioters he was afraid of contributing to the war effort. The fear soon turned into hatred after a government scout drone destroyed half of Aqio in search of rebel hideouts. However, Harlen still did not want to become a soldier. He, as well as his fellow builders, rebuilt their village. This work continued throughout the war. Even after the war had ended they continued their efforts and aided in the restoration of several towns and cities across Zutal. Order of Mata Nui's arrival Harlen opposed the Order's initial arrival, believing that it could start another war, especially after the establishment of the newly formed Aegis. Many years later the Order returned with a proposition for the Zypveran government, who accepted and permitted for the Order to stay. Outrage broke out amongst the population, but the government stuck to their decision. Eventually, a war broke out between a Coh Clan and the Order. Harlen and his fellow builders were tasked with constructing barracks for the coh'lhran. However, before they could start the war came to an abrupt end. Negation fields The introduction of the negation fields after Evuk assaulted Order and government bases across the continent lead to a steady rise in crime as well as a drop in trade between towns and cities. Aqio was directly affected by the fall in trade, and as such, businesses in the village began to close down. The lack of money coming into Aqio gave way to rise in petty criminal offences and anti-social behaviour. The construction business Harlen was part of managed to escape the string of failing local businesses until conditions began to normalise. Toa One day a drunken toa approached Harlen during the construction of a gym and offered him a gift. Bewildered, Harlen accepted the gift oblivious to the fact that it was a toa stone. It activated suddenly and transformed him into a toa of radiation. Harlen was jokingly mocked by his colleagues, often being called a "mistake". He decided to leave the village to get away from the fuss and start anew. After arriving in Henkon Harlen attempted to make use of his construction skills. His efforts did not come to fruition, and he soon found himself frustrated with the life he led. Upon hearing rumours of a bandit group that had attacked his home village of Aqio he left Henkon to return to his village. Harlen attempted to take back the village from the small group of gun-wielding bandits, eventually managing to defeat them and free the villagers. Hareln did sustain some severe injuries, however, most notably a large burn running down his left side. After he recovered from his injuries, the Toa's Union offered Harlen a place in their organisation. They were impressed with his heroic and courageous actions. Harlen refused the offer, stating that he did not want to be part of any organisation. Subsequent to declining the Union's proposal the Order of Mata Nui sent Rando to Aqio in order to recruit Harlen. As with the Toa's Union, he declined the offer but became good friends with Rando and has since travelled with him across the island. Personality and traits Harlen is often considered as an angry individual due to his outward aggressiveness towards things he dislikes. He is very vocal about his opinions unless he feels that they have no effect on the situation at hand. Harlen tries to remain calm at all times, as is evident when he is confronted by issues that frustrate him. Harlen's persona has a tendency to fluctuate. At times he can be happy and at others he can be miserable. This has led to him getting involved in violent bar fights, which is thought where some of his anger issues stem from. Harlen is usually seen in his local gym to release his bottled up emotions. Harlen's outlook on the world around him is bleak. He has a very grey morality, never seeing anything as truly good or evil, disagreeing with the concepts entirely. He sometimes uses this view of his to justify his occasionally bitter mood. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities As a toa of radiation, Harlen is able to create, control and absorb all kinds of electromagnetic radiation. Among other feats, his element allows him to detect and locate abnormal sources of radiation, as well as tune into radio and microwave frequencies. Harlen lacks sufficient skill in manipulating his element of radiation, however, meaning that he has yet to realise the full potential of its capabilities. One of Harlen's most distinguishing traits is his love for heat, or infra-red radiation. Infra-red is the section of the spectrum Harlen is most attuned to. As a result, Harlen is capable of manipulating heat to the point that he can melt metallic substances on contact by raising the temperature of his body. He can also increase the temperature of the immediate area around him, essentially stopping him from getting cold. Due to his use of infra-red, Harlen has developed a natural resistance to heat and cold. Mask and tools Harlen bears the kanohi Fifton, mask of radiation. The mask enhances his existing radiation manipulating abilities. Harlen also carries the gauntlet shield with him. As the name implies, the weapon is a gauntlet-like shield with a sharp bladed edge. The weapon is capable of channelling Harlen's infra-red control, effectively turning the weapon into a red-hot blade. Harlen also wears a set of specialised armour. The armour itself is naturally resistant to extreme heat and cold conditions, but is also quite sturdy. The armour consists of a defensive side, which has more protection than the offensive side, which is sharp and spiked. Trivia *The fact that Harlen is attuned to the infra-red frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum relates to his ongoing anger issues. Awards *He was one of the winners of Collector1's Guest Star MOC Contest. Appearances Storyline appearances *''Felony'' Non-storyline appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' (in a flashback) *''When Karzhani Freezes Over'' Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Radiation Category:User:Rando07